World Catcher
by snatcherroo
Summary: This fan fiction is about a boy named Noah who is sucked into the world of Minecraft. He somewhat knows how he got there but knowes nothing. He is learning like a noon so you can follow a moons life through Minecraft. He also does not know it will be the time of his life. There will be LEMONS and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm just going to go ahead and put that out there for my first viewers one thing is this is my first fanfiction and I might add lemons. It will also be my first lemon so don't get on to me because I'm also doing this on my phone.I might do some polls that I've been thinking about and I have some pretty good ideas down but I want to question you all about them in a few chapters. The polls might not be out there that soon just going to guess and say that and the chapters might not be that long in the beginning but I'm planning to go like 10 minute chapters for the getting to go ahead and say I do not own Minecraft as a disclaimer neither do I own Mojang but I also don't own any games that I might reference in this such as Halo I don't own Bungee it's their own thing.I think I'll enjoy the views but what I'm really looking forward to is what I messed up on and don't yell at me or anything but I like some ideas on things and give me a few tips and tricks for this being my first story and all.I'm going to go ahead and say this news isn't supposed to be very long and ear bleeding but like I said I just wanted to put this out there for you so you know what I'm going to be doing so it's best to know what the person is talking about instead of sitting in the waters. Just like if you know some of those people so like if you've never read a book or a fan fiction that they've read then you probably won't have any idea what they're talking about sorta like that's why I'm putting the news out there but its not relevant I'm just asking you guys to answer the polls & vote I'm also going ahead and go and put this out there I might upload once a week hopefully maybe once every 3 days during the summer though I'm using Eastern Central time by the way but I think in the summer I might upload twice a week or maybe more than that like once a day because this isn't that hard I'm not typing it at all. Just thank God Google added the voice also to spit that out there not being a game and all but Google I don't own it I don't know Microsoft I don't own anything except maybe a laptop but that's about it except the phone. without further ado I would like to jump into the story and see later peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I am chaught

My name is Noah, I am the kind of guy where your slender but not like a twig. The one good thing is I don't get bullied at all even though I am a freshman. I have absolutely no muscle but am consider extremely interesting. My favriote color is green and I enjoy basketball. Well that is all you need to know. I was in the middle of math class when my phone vibrated. I thought to myself,"What the fuck." I swear I had turned off my phone , or it was dead. I quickly pulled it out and looked at the battery.

It was on 0% again I thought to myself. Then something popped up. Buy Minecraft, worst yet it read. Make your username,"The One." Later when I got home I got on my computer. I never really liked games that much, but my curiosity got the best of me. I looked up Minecraft clicked the link then clicked ,"BUY GAME." I put in the username, then the password I had been thinking of. When I clicked enter it was done. Completely free I thought something was up. My computer started downloading Minecraft. When it was finished it was allready on my desktop. I double clicked it and it loaded up. It started to boot the game eventhough I was not logged in. Just then I felt sick.

I felt like I was going to be very sick. I then felt my body puff up like a balloon. I then exploded. The thing that scared me was I was not dead. I was seeing through the particals that used to make me up. They were sucked towards the computer screen but when they hit they disappeared. Everything went black. I woke up completely materialized in a semi cubic world. I thought to myself,"This must be Minecraft."

Chapter over.

I hope you guys enjoyed the cliffhanger. I know your dying for the next chapter. Okay guy's peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A living hell

I picked myself off the ground I was scared at the most. I looked at my surroundings it seemed to be a scattered forest. I used the one thing I knew about the game. Absolutely nothing but I did kick a tree a few times. I noticed cracks popping up. I started to punch it stung but did not hurt. When I broke the block I ran like hell. I turned around to see the tree floating. I then heard giggles. I on the other hand i was pissed I ran from a magic log. I felt stupid very stupid.

I then remembered the giggles. I said out loud,"Who is there." I got a reply from right behind me. It laughed saying,"I am of course" as if I knew the person. I whirled around saying,"Do I know you?" It was a girl she replied,"Sorry I thought you where someone else."I then asked,"What is your name, mine is Noah by the way." She answered back,"My name is Cupa, nice to meet you. While she said that I studdied her. She was wearing a green creeper hoodie, with Jean short shorts. She looked "5,3" being non perverted that was all I paid attention to.

She asked,"Are you new here?" I laughed,"Yes, I have know idea how I got here. She then said,"Well then welcome to Minecraftia." I then asked,"Why did that tree not fall?"Cupa then said,"That is one of the mysteries of this land." I then walked over to the tree and started beating the shit out of it. I noticed every block destroyed just shrank. I walked over to them and screamed when they flew towards me. Cupa giggled as I ran in circles around her. When the blocks stoped I stopped and chaught a breath. She stopped giggling and said,"Just let them touch you." Still jumpy I walked over to them. They flew at me again but I stayed still hoping for the best. They hit me but just disappeared. I asked Cupa about it and she said,"They are now in your invintory." I then asked how to you access it. She replied with,"Think the word inventory." I obeyed still a little skeptical. A chart popped up with the 6 logged I collected. She then guided me through the basics of Minecraft.

It was getting dark, thanks to the quick tutorial we had a small home. We heard moans in the distance along with the rattle of bones. I asked Cupa about it and she replied with,"I will tell you in the morning." I let her have the only bed and said,"goodnight Cupa." I opened my eyes to see Cupa a few blocks in front of me making breakfast. A groggy start to the morning I thought to myself. I stirred a little more and asked,"Whats for breakfast.""Apple cereal with bacon came the reply." I then remembered back to last night. She must of read my mind ans said,"You heard zombies and skeletons last night."

I stayed still for a bit thinking about this new life. A few momments later she asked,"You ready to eat?"I got off the ground and went over to eat on the crafting table I then sat down and we started eating. I decided to break the silence asking,"What are we going to do today." She swiftly replied,"I think I will teach you the basics of mining."After that we finished breakfast silently and headed out. We found a narrow cave that opened up into a crossover of 6 underground ravines. I stared awestruck at the sight amazed by the sheer size. She thaught me mining so we collected quite a bit of iron and a little gold. We left and I could not stop thinking about what she said. She said she was a mob princess. I asked what a mob is and she started dying of laughter. She told me everything in Minecraftia was called a mob. But I backed out of my thoughts when Cupa stopped me with her hand. What was in front of us looked "7,4" was completely black and had purple eyes. Worst yet it looked pissed and it punched me I could feel my ribs crack. I threw my pick forward nailing the thing in the head. I watched as it fell to its knees as I did also. Cupa screamed,"No, Noah don't leave me, I love you."Before I blacked out I thought back to what she just said. Does she really love me?

End of Chapter 2

Okay guy's chapters over I'm looking for reviews. Will Noah survive or will he die right in front of Cupa. Hope you enjoyed another cliffhanger. Bye peace out till next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A new thinking

I wake up to see Cupa staring at me. It startled me at first but I'm back to normal. Her face lights up with glee as she pulls me into a hug. I ask,"What was that for." She replied with,"I was worried that's all." She blushed making me blush as well. I feel my face burning but it slowly subsides. Then I think back to what she told me before I passed out. I decided to leave it alone she already has a lot of stress to handle.

I sit up and her face lights up again this time with worry. She asks,"Does it hurt, Are you going to be okay?" She keeps going on and on but I shush her saying,"in fine, Just please stop asking me like I am a 6 year old. She says," Sorry." I say back,"it's okay." She pulls me into another hug and the thought surfaces again. I say slowly with deep concern," When I was passing out, you said you love me, Do you really?" Her face becomes a torch fed by embarrassment. I could tell she really did and asked," You love me a lot don't you." Before she could reply I managed to spit,"i love you." She nods while blushing again. We sit there in silence as we think it through.

LEMON TIME FOR YOU VIEWERS WHO DONT WANT TO READ AND SKIP.

Still thinking she pulls me into a kiss. At first I'm startled but I quickly subside. I pay more attention to her body a skinny yet firm complrxtion. D-cup breasts, with a small yet firm ass. Her tounge tries to part my lips so I let it pass. She stucked her hand on my crotch. I quickly get hard and she grins. Are tongues dance yet still fighting for dominance. She zips down my fly and starts pulling my shorts down. She breaks the kiss as she pulls off her hoodie. I take off my shirt and shorts.

I watch as a smirk crosses her face as she slowly pulls down her shorts. She uses her finger to draw me over and I quickly obey. She takes off her bra letting her breasts free from there cage. She grabs my boxers with a grin and pulls them off. She smiles more as she sees my 7 inch member out of its confinement. She licks the tip and I let out a moan. I reach down and fondle her breasts as she sucks on me. She wraps her tongue around my cock. We moan as she strokes me and I play with her breasts. She then surprises me when she deep throat s me taking me to the hilt. I moan with pleasure as we keep this up. I then say between moans,"I'm...Gonna...Cum." I release rope after rope on her face. She then cleans up the mess swallow ing it all.

She then tackles me to the floor. She gets me hard again as I eat her out. She moans with me. I then play with her clit to increase pleasure. She suddenly cums on my face with a mischievous giggle following. I flip her over and she yelps with suprise. I put my member to her pussy. I slowly push forward until I reach her barrier.

I look in her eyes ans she nods. I thrust forward quickly while bending down to kiss her. We keep kissing for 3 minutes then she says,"I'm ready." I then slowly thrust and we start moaning again. As I get faster she starts saying,"Fuck yeah , fuck me harder." I thrust harder and faster and we start to pant. We go over the edge together and we go into a kiss again. My seed is vacuumed into her womb. Her walls milking my manhood for everything left. We keep kissing then fall asleep on the one bed.

LEMON OVER

We wake up and throw are clothes back on. From that moment forward I knew I would never think the same. I make breakfast at her side. Sometimes getting into kisses.

POV ?

"This was not planned for we must stop it,"coming from the master. "Yes sir," muttered the loyal manservent. The figure then said,"This mere boy is supposed to stop me. He must not know, giving me time to get prepared. Send out the wanted posters, NOW!" "Yes master," said the manservent.

Chapter 3 end

Who is the figurine we see in the end? When will we see him again? Okay that is the end as you can tell but I am going to start a poll. It will last for a week but will be in the fan fiction later. I hope you enjoyed. The poll is about should the girls get pregnant. Let me know please. Peace out guy's and see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

NEWS

I'm going to do news first. Thanks for the review Noobypro12 I appreciate it alot. I received a bad review and I belive the person just wanted to release his or her anger. Okay back to the good review. I do not know if I can do that. That would be one fucked up LEMON. Maybe it could be the mysteries persons minion. I don't know to be honest. I appreciate the reviews but I asked to help improve. Not scream at me because you did not get what you wanted. So suck it up and deal with it. If you do not like it than don't read it. I am being serious.

Chapter 4

The voice.

In the middle of making breakfast with Cupa. My head started to hurt it quickly got worse. I started screaming in pain because my head felt like it would explode from the sheer pain. I passed out head hitting the crafting table.

A voice sounded in my head,"The worst is over." I thought to myself,"Ohh really."The voice came back saying,"Yes really." I quickly realized that it could read my thoughts. It called back,"You are very special you know." Before I could think to reply the voice said,"Tell Cupa you are THE ONE." I then thought to it,"How do you know Cupa?" The reply came swiftly,"I know many things as I made this place, with my bare hands. I then asked,"What is so special about me?" It said,"You are supposed to go to the ends of the world to defeat the master if darkness." I then asked who are you?" The voice was gone and I woke up on the crafting table. Cupa looked at me in horror and said,"Are you okay?" I then replied with,How long was I out?"

She then giggled a little and said,"You just faceplanted on the crafting table. " I then told her what happend and a frown spread on her face. I said,"What?" She swiftly replied with,"Nothing." I decided to push her a little and she spilled. She swiftly told me,"I love you and all but I was not supposed to have sex with you." Her foot swinging side to side on the ground in embarrassment. I laughed and hugged her. She quickly pushed me away. I asked,"What was that for?" Tears welled up in her eyes. I then felt terrible. Her lips start quivering. And she said while crying," I have to leave this was never supposed to happen."

She bolted out the door as I shouted to her,"wait!" She just kept running I packed up and chased after where I last saw her.

Pov ?

"Minion quick finish laying the body. ""Yes master,"came the reply from the minion." "Are the wanted posters up yet?""Yes master,"replied the minion again."Then it is time to leave." ? A portal opened in front of the 2. They hopped through landing back at the secret base.

Pov Noah

I kept going in the general direction. Soon I came across a stone pit. In the middle ,"NO!" I screamed Cupa was laying in the middle of the pit. An arrow through the heart a truly lethal shot. I ran over to her corps and rolled it over. I started to scream and cry. It took me a minute to feel better but I knew I would never be the same. I promised myself I would never love a girl again. I did not want to endure the pain again. I then noticed something in her pocket. It has a slip of paper.

I pulled it put and read aloud. WANTED Noah, reward 20 diamonds. I cried again thinking why would she turn me in. I trusted her I loved her for her to just stab me in the back like this. I was now pissed I walked off into a nearby swamp. It was turning night so I set up camp. Little did I know I was being watched. Deep in the swamp I heard moans. This kept me awake so I could not sleep. The moans where getting louder. I took 2 iron ingots and a stick and made a sword. I then made another. Behind the trees zombies popped out. I drew my swords ready to fight. They formed one big group and started charging me. I ran forward screaming,"LEEEERRROOYY JJEEENNKKKKIIINNSSS!" The zombies surged formard and so did I. I slashed my sword left and right cutting them down. I reached the heart of the group. I quickly realized I fucked up and was surrounded. I twirled and kept spinning cutting down anyone who got to close. When I stoped I realized I had killed them all. I fainted right then and there.

I woke up in a weird goop. I quickly started to punch and kick. I was in a slime. I popped my head out to catch a breath. I was then quickly pulled back in. I popped my head out again then slid out of the slime. I was scared very scared. I slised it up to kill it. After my adrenaline died down I gagged. I smelled like shit. I packed up and left the swamp to go find a place to bathe.

End of chapter

Okay guy's how did you like it? I am still thinking about what you asked me Noobypro12. I think it would make a good henchman for the mysteries chracter. I am also wondering what will his name be. If I don't get a reply I will ethier make a name up, or name him Herobrine. It is your choice viewers. Also one last thing are you enjoying the chapter a day? That's that's all folks. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I was walking away from the swamp. Thinking to myself,"Wy did I even go into that hell hole?" I kept going over a few hills. Then it hit me,"Shit I forgot my stuff!" Before I could go back I heard the moans of zombies and decided it was not worth it. I finally found a pool of fresh water. I took off my clothes and hoped in the water and started cleaning up. It was nice to not smell like a clump of crap.

When I was finished I climbed out of the water dried myself and put my clothes on. I them made a quick meal a nice beef sandwich. In the middle of it I heard a rattling noise from right behind me. I turned around to see a skeleton. It was clearly female and looked curious. I backed up and it spoke,"It's okay." I replied,"Ohh really you scared the crap out of me." She giggled and I could hear bones rattle.

She then said,"Are you lost.""Duhh," I replied. I then told her about the zombies and the fucken stupid slime. She laughed and said,"The slime was only eating what it thought was dead.""What kind of sick twisted mind do you have?"I asked. A frown spread across her face. I then said,"Ohh sorry my name is Noah, What is yours?""Skele," she replied.

Chapter end

Sorry guys for the short chapter but I have had a bad case of writers block. I hope you enjoyed the chapter peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay I hope it will not happen again. I also wish for reviews. I hope Santa brings them. Merry Christmas to all and (chuckle) Santa Ha.I need the reviews if I want to know what you all want. Finally I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

I got up off the ground and brushed the dirt and mud off. I then asked her,"You live around here?""No,"she remarked."Then we're are you from.""10,000 feet below us and was last walking 35000 days ago."she said."Like the days here on this world?"I asked quizzicaly."Duhhh were else ?" She mockingly remarked."Nevermind." I replied. I said"bye." Then started to leave but she ran up and grabbed me. She then asked,"Can I come along?"

"Sure," I said turning around. She then jumped for joy and said,"Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU.""Your welcome," I said. She left with me and we walked for hours. We stoped next to cows and started to make lunch. I made another sandwhich and offered it to her. She said,"Being a skeleton I don't need to eat."

Chapter over

I hope you guys enjoyed the short chapter and see you in the next one . I apologize for the delay and I hope it won't happen again.


End file.
